


The boy in the blue box.

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 8, buffy does a lot of analysing, doctor who mentions, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | The boy in the blue box.chapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Andrew/Buffysummary |which Buffy realizes that she should have known better.notes | This is set up post season 7. Melds two of my favorite shows without doing a actual crossover.Again Thanks to Linara for being so patient with me and helping me come back after my four month hiatus.She is wonderful!Song: Just going to start including the song I am hearing while I write. Mr little jeans-Angel.





	The boy in the blue box.

Buffy is cookie dough and Andrew is all long fingers and shaggy hair that covers his eyes as they sparkle when he gets over excited. He is talking animatedly about some sort of doctor in a blue phone box as he puts on 3D glasses, a gesture she must assume is trademark for this doctor man. She becomes lost in the high pitch of his voice when speaking about his imaginary world.

“The Daleks get pretty annoying fast but you have to admire their constancy,“ he babbles.

Buffy lets out an exasperated sigh, hearing the rain dance along the street, and lets him go on. Tonight, somewhere between thinking he was betraying them and stalking him, she was puzzled by Andrew's behaviour. He should have known better than to sneak out almost every night with a Slayer in residence, much less to do it while carrying magical ingredients. It wasn't until she ended up here, stuck in an actual phone box that has been deliberately painted blue, with Andrew a foot away and dressed in an oversized brown trench coat and Converse, which Buffy realizes that she should have known better.

Andrew's secret would be geek-oriented rather than evil.

With her elbow leaning against the old-fashioned phone and her head resting in her palm, she hears the endless flow of words. It must have been a long time since she's been around during one of his speeches on sci-fiction; has he always been so... intense... when talking about his favorite subject? He doesn’t look half bad, either. 

Even kind of cute. 

Or maybe she’s gone and lost it in the last hour of constant rain. She curses London weather - Andrew’s geekyness, too. Fighting off a magically induced cyber men is tiring business, no matter how easily they were defeated. A part of her wants to be mad, or at least cranky, but she's mostly amused at the situation. Being trapped in the likeness of a TV show prop is a new, unexpected end for her night; it's been too long since she had a surprise that did not include the prospective end of the world. As long as Andrew keeps his promise and keeps off recreating imaginary villains, there’s really no harm to anyone if he's just trying to make himself the hero by reenacting some adventure of this doctor guy. 

 

Besides, she cannot be mad at him after the panic he showed as he made his confession, fully aware that meddling with magic without permission or legitimate cause could get him kicked out of the Scoobies. How desperate he was at the thought! After years of fighting at their side he’s managed to become part of whatever little twisted family they had, where they hated each other one day and found out they could never live without each other the next. Somehow, along the way, Andrew has become one of them. 

For a moment, just a second, Buffy thinks he doesn’t need to make himself the hero because, after the many times he's helped them out, he already is. She surprises herself with this conclusion, just as Andrew crosses his arms and leans back against the phone box, sighing. He must have finally figured out that she doesn’t understand most of what he says. 

He looks so disappointed as he takes the 3D glasses off in a way that reminds Buffy of Giles and points to the phone box once more, in a attempt to start his explanation again. “So you see, the Tardis...”

The sentence doesn’t get finished because he is suddenly pushed against the wall. A thud fills the room and then, silence. Buffy looks into his wide-eyed shocked green gaze as his mouth forms an “ouch.” She doesn’t know if it’s to get him to shut up or, in her own way, to thank him for saving her from another lonely Friday night she would have unavoidably had. Her lips meet his and her tongue meets his lip and enters his mouth like she owns it and he melts into the wall. It goes on like this until he can’t breathe and she is pretty out of breath herself.

Turns out he’s not a bad kisser.

“It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside,” she says, repeating something of what he's been saying for the last hour. Then, gently, she lets go of his trench coat and adjusts it.

 

“Uh huh.” Andrew stays wide-eyed as ever and can’t seem to move any of his limbs or make any other sound.

Buffy waits for the freak out that is bound to happen, one that'll include even more babbling. The moment goes on and she is unsure whether or not she wants the rain to stop when he meets her equally unsure green eyes.

She thinks she is still cookie dough so she sides on hoping the rain continues on.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from old lj to here


End file.
